


dragonstone girls

by Magali_Dragon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Teen Romance, The Derry Girls AU no one asked for, crack fic but maybe a craic fic, everyone is on Dragonstone go with it, jon is totally that prick James, lots of Irish slang, minor Targs wandering around, this is a self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon
Summary: The girls have always been the girls on a troubled little island in the Blackwater named Dragonstone. It’s always been Dany, Missy, Arya, and Marge— until Jon Snow shows up to ruin the party. Except when it’s time for him to go, the girls aren’t sure they’re ready— especially Dany.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 55
Kudos: 100





	dragonstone girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riry_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riry_7/gifts), [AenarSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AenarSnow/gifts).



> This is wholly self indulgent and for my friends Riry and Aenar. Love you both! Enjoy the CRAIC! (This was supposed to be a drabble and now you get 5900 words lol)
> 
> For those that have never seen Derry Girls please watch it. It’s hilarious and soft and wonderful. It’s definitely a good thing in these dark times. This can kind of stand on its own I hope but lots of the “inside jokes” may not make sense.
> 
> For story purposes this is def a sweet teen Jonerys, but I don’t ship “their” characters in the show lol. 
> 
> Jon is James, Dany is Erin, Missy is Claire, Marge is Michelle (of course), and Arya is like Orla-lite.
> 
> And Barristan Selmy is Granda Joe!! (Because Ian McIlhenney actually is in the show lol).
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_  
This is the time of our lives. The shining light we will remember in our darkest hours. For today, today is the day of all days. The day to end all the rest of the days. Today is the day when my generation, born of war and conflict, we will finally see peace, peace in our time, for today the bombs cease and the guns lower and we...."_

"Oi! Get down here Dany! You're late for school!"

Dany flung down her diary, rolling her eyes epically, and bellowed to her closed door, so she could be heard throughout the house. "I'm not going!" That argument over now, she settled back into her pillows, dreamily envisioning the future, scribbling more of her thoughts, contemplating a poem perhaps, and how she would document the day that everyone was calling 'Peace Day' on the island of Dragonstone.

The oppressive Westerosi military regime had backed off, amid calls from the locals to give independence to the island and its two sister islands-- Claw Isle and Driftmark-- who pledged allegiance to the North, which had gone independent some time ago. Even though they were nowhere near the North, an ancient treaty binding the islands to the ruling house had effectively made them independent from Westeros and given their strategic location on the Blackwater Bay, well, the remaining Six Kingdoms did not fancy giving them up.

She knew it was all about economics, sometimes under the guise of power and religion. Dany didn't much care, to be honest, because she was focused on hiding her _horrible_ crush on her friend's cousin who moved down from the North and was an overall git, but he was really cute and if the rest of the girls knew that she liked him, she would never be able to live it down. So today, she decided, she would not go to school-- they were skiving off to attend the Peace Rally-- it seemed that one of the leaders of Essos was coming to give a speech to praise Dragonstone and the North's decision to finally agree to a cease fire with the Seven Kingdoms.

It was a handsome Essosi leader, from Vaes Dothrak, and he had blue tattoos and a dark braid with bells. He was kind of hot, she supposed, but for some reason her stupid teenager hormones of which she had no control were finding the thin, narrow, grey-eyed face of Jon Snow attractive and worthy of maybe her first kiss.

But gods was he a prick.

The door to her room exploded open and she screamed, leaping up in her bed. "Rhaegar!"

"Out!" Rhaegar, her eldest brother, complained. He had the baby on his hip, his youngest Aegon, who was screaming and shoving strands of Rhae’s silver hair into his gummy mouth. He jabbed his finger towards the hall. "Out, out, out, you're going to school and I don't want to hear anything of it."

"But this is Peace Day!"

"This is just another bloody day, you're going to school, not to fawn after some horse obsessed freak from Essos."

"But Khal Drogo is hot!"

"Ew," her other brother Viserys said, hearing her as he walked out of the bathroom, his silver hair slicked back with far too much hair gel. He ran his hand over it and smirked at her. “How do I look? She gagged, pushing by him to the narrow stairs, choosing not to say a word.

Downstairs in the living room, her sort-of Grandfather Barristan—he had always been their grandfather figure her whole life—rocked in his armchair, glaring at the television, holding up a handheld radio to his ear. She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Grandda," she greeted. "What're you listening for?"

“Good morning love, and ach, trying to get a read on this Drogo character.” He looked over his shoulder when she went into the kitchen, calling. “That git Jorah across the street reckons we can find where he's staying, with his security team. You know that son of a bitch is one leader up on me? I canna' have that at all." Barristan turned the dial, more static hissing from the radio. Dany shrugged, figuring it was just another weird Grandda thing.

"What do you mean?" Viserys wondered, walking over to investigate. “I wanna’ help.”

“I’ll not hear of this,” Rhaegar yelled, banging things around the kitchen, Aegon still screaming. Mostly they ignored him. “Vis you are not getting in on this lunacy!”

“You shut up you Valyrian shite,” Barristan called. Viserys nodded. He pointed a finger to him. “I’ll hear nothing from you.” Rhae simply rolled his eyes, continuing to prepare breakfast, Granda Barry muttering curses to Rhae under his breath.

Dany paid them no mind, until her niece Rhaenys flew down the stairs, bedecked in the teal flag of Vaes Dothrak. "Wheee! I'm a horse lord!"

"You're a brat," she snapped, snagging her makeup bag from Rhaenys’s little fingers, wagging it at her. "You stole this from me."

Rhaenys blinked her eyes innocently. At seven, she was the absolute _worst_. She reached behind her and wagged something else, smirking. "Or did I steal this?"

Dany's eyes expanded to dinner plates. "No! That's my diary!"

The little girl squealed and laughed, running around the kitchen while Rhaegar shouted at them to knock it off, Viserys complained how loud it was and then leaned over to see how he could help Grandda get one up on Jorah, and she yanked her bag and jacket at the same time Rhaenys collided with the wall, bursting into tears and dropping the diary. She snagged the diary, snuck by Rhaegar, and out the front door, in time to see one of her girls Margaery running down the path, waving a handful of paper.

"I got them! I got them! Tickets to Drogo's speech!"

She screeched, leaping off the steps to the sidewalk, grabbing one of the tickets. "Oh my gods! How did you get this?"

Margaery sashayed her hips, running her tongue over her upper lip suggestively. "Grandmama had some connections and I paid one of the lads a visit. Got us all in." She reached for her underwire, wiggling it so it pushed her a bit higher out of her crop top. It was cold and drizzling rain, as always on Dragonstone, but Margaery never let that stop her from shortening her hemlines and lowering her necklines. She didn't care at all about anything going on politically, as the daughter of one of the representatives to Dragonstone from the Westerosi parliament, she could stay or go, and because she'd made friends with the locals, she was staying.

Dany bounced on her boot heels, flicking through the tickets. "This is fucking awesome, look at these seats, but wait....you only got four?"

"Duh, for us girls."

"But what about Jon?"

Margaery rolled her eyes. "That dickweed?"

"Marg he's been here with us for like the last year, you know his ma dumped him with his uncle and ran off back t the North to participate in the rebelling there," Dany rattled, trying not to let her cheeks flush at the fact that she stupidly liked Jon Snow get in the way of her words. She was about to say that Marg had to go find another ticket, when she caught sight of their other friend, Missandei, making her way up the path. She waved, catching her attention. "Missy!"

Marg glanced over her shoulder, jaw dropping. "What are you fucking wearing?"

That was a good question, which became clear when Missy stopped in front of them. She was wearing a t-shirt she'd made from a Dothraki flag, her dark curly hair in tight braids reminiscent of Khal Drogo and the Dothraki fashion and carting along a massive block of books in her arms. She rolled her dark eyes, used to them slagging off on her for one thing or another. It wasn't that Missy was _prissy_ it was that sometimes she was too much of a goodie-goodie for her own good.

And she could take care of herself. She sniffed at Marg. "I am supporting our allies in the cause, because it is the right thing to do."

"Craic killer."

"I am not," Missandei began, already starting to fume, while Dany pinched her nose and closed her eyes. That was the only way to set her off. She jabbed her finger at Marg, who just rolled her eyes and began to inspect her nail polish. "A craic killer!"

"Hmm and I'm not a virgin."

Now it was Dany's turn to roll her eyes, because for all of Marg's bluster, she probably very well still was and liked to make them think she wasn't. She beckoned them to come along, lest Rhaenys come tearing out of the house to try to join them and Rhaegar made her take the annoying little brat.

They walked up the hill to the main road, Margaery and Missy still bickering over whether or not Missy was in fact a craic killer, while Dany pondered just how exactly she could maybe approach Jon without the other girls knowing she had a stupid crush on the dickhead. It was most unfortunate she should feel this way, she thought to herself, imagining whether or not his lips would feel as nice against hers as they looked. They were very soft and when he gave a shy smile, she used to hate it and wonder why he couldn't just smile normally, but she wondered if maybe he liked her too?

The possibilities! It truly was a new day. But the other girls could never find out. Dany would never survive the ridicule.

"Mothafuckas!"

They heard the shout before they saw the other girl, Arya Stark bounding around a corner and towards them, holding a bag of pick-n-mix in her hand, a large pink gum bubble popping from her lips. She loped over to them in a wolf-like way, despite her tiny size.

Bringing up the rear was Jon, his hands in his pockets, trudging to them. She waved, stupidly, and immediately shoved her hands into her pockets so they couldn't see. Only Missy eyed her suspiciously. Marge whooped and showed off the tickets. "Look at this!"

"Fuck yes!"

"There's only four, she forgot one for Jon," Missy criticized.

Arya shrugged, punching her cousin. "He won't care, right dicko? Doesn't matter we can sneak him in. Not like anyone will notice him anyway." She offered her pick-n-mix to Marge, who selected a jawbreaker. She cackled. "Oh and get this? Wanna' know who showed up last night?"

"Who?" Dany wondered, glancing to Jon, who hadn't said a word.

"My mum," he said.

At the same time, Arya shouted. "Auntie Lyanna! She was wearing the coolest fucking beret, her eyebrows are on point, she even had a GUN. My mum made her keep it in the car, but she's like the fucking coolest."

"She's a revolutionary!" Missy shrieked, terrified.

Marge shook her head, awed. "Fucking awesome."

Dany glanced at Jon, to see what he thought of this return. His mum left him on Dragonstone to live with Arya and her family, while she did whatever it was, she was doing in the North. He'd had to attend their all-girls school because some of the people thought that he'd get beaten up because he had the strong Northern accent and generally might be considered an interloper as he wasn't local.

He was a bit of a dicko, but he was _their_ dicko and she was pretty sure she wasn't just crushing on him but she was bloody in love with him and that was horrible.

"Alright Dany?" he asked, walking beside her, as Marge and Missy and Arya fought over whether or not they could theoretically sneak Jon into the speech.

"Alright." She smiled up at him. He was taller than her, but then everyone was. His dark curls were tugged from his face into a knot at the base of his neck and she was astounded to see that there was a faint shadow on his jaw. Had that always been there? Or did he shave all the time? Or was she just noticing now? Maybe all of the above.

He wore a black t-shirt, black beaten-up Northern army jacket and black jeans with heavy black boots. He looked like a bloody Provo. Provincial Dragonstone Army or PDA which wasn't very well named because people joked that they would just "give you a public kiss" but they took that to mean a bombing. So it apparently did work in their favor.

She nodded to Marge. "I told Marge that we would get you a ticket I don't know what her game is, I mean she fucking knows you're here with us, it's a pretty shitty thing to do..."

"I'm not going to the speech."

"But you know, I think Grandda is going to try to be there, he's right now trying to find out where Khal Drogo is located, he thinks that he can one up Jorah across the street, you know Jorah? Creepy git."

"I'm not going to the speech; I'm going back North."

This time whatever he said filtered through. Dany froze, rounding on him. She stared. "What?"

Missy, Marge, and Arya realized they weren't following and stopped. They had reached one of the staging areas for the speech itself, tons of people now streaming in from all of Dragonstone towards the old castle where the speech would be. it was like the Dothraki flag had vomited all over the place, blue and gold and silver, with moons and stars affixed to every surface. There were handmade signs, people with painted faces and bodies, and streamers and balloons from every rafter and gable. The general theme was peace and happiness, celebration for the ceasefire.

She frowned at Jon. "What did you say?"

Jon stood a little taller, his voice stronger. "I said I'm not going to the speech; I'm going back North. I came just to tell you guys."

"Fuck off," Marge exclaimed. Her bright blue eyes flashed, dangerous, with a bit of fear in them now. She jabbed her fist against his shoulder. “You can’t leave us!”

Missy furrowed her brow. “I do not understand. What do you mean going North?”

It was Dany’s turn to glare, horrified, stunned, and scared. _How could he leave?_ He must be joking, that was it of course, he was making one of those stupid Northern jokes that no one thought was funny. It was like that whole thing with the Northern exchange student a few months ago, the redhead with the big teeth who wanted to have sex with him. She was off her rocker in more ways than one but wanting to have sex with Jon was definitely the thing that made her crazy. It was just some big joke in the universe.

She crossed her arms over her chest, squaring off. “Catch yourself on,” she blurted.

Arya frowned, hanging back a bit. She shook her head. “I don’t remember you saying anything like this this morning.”

“But I did, you weren’t listening to me.”

“Well who would listen to you? You’re Jon!”

“Yeah, exactly,” Missy said, nodding in agreement. “You’re Jon, you can’t leave us.”

“But I’m not supposed to be here, I was never supposed to be here this long,” Jon protested. He didn’t seem as upset as they were all getting. He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, his voice rising. “Look I was only supposed to be here for a little bit while my mum was…”

“Blowing up supply lines and getting arrested?” Arya interrupted. She blinked her eyes quickly; Dany wanted to reach for her because Arya _never_ cried. She shouted louder now. “We let you stay with us! You can’t just leave!”

He rolled his eyes. “Fuck off it Arya, none of you wanted me here.”

“Yes, we do!” It was Dany now. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Jon had been part of their lives for the last year and a half and now he was just going to _abandon them_!? It was unconscionable!

"No you didn't!"

Missy and Marge stood off to the side, gaping while Arya was shaking her head, fuming silently, her dark brows pushed to a single line across her forehead, gray eyes flashing like chips of ice. If Jon wanted to walk out of there with his life, he needed to explain himself and explain himself fully, Dany thought, her stomach hurting at the idea of him not being with them.

It had nothing to do with her at all.

No nothing at all.

She lifted her chin defiantly, ignoring the tears pricking hot in the corners of her eyes. As defacto group leader, it was her responsibility to let him know exactly what would happen if he left them-- and what it meant to be with them. "You are one of us Jon," she began. She poked his chest, knocking him off his foot and back to his heel. "You may not think it, but you are. Because this isn't just..."

He interrupted, angry, his Northern accent thicker with emotion. "But I'm not! I am not one of you!" He waved his hands around at the crowds gathering, all the flags waving with the Dragonstone sigils, intermixed with the Dothraki flags. "This is not me! I'm not from Dragonstone, I'm not one of you! I don't belong here. I belong in the North. With my mum."

"The mum who just dumped you here?" Arya snapped. She snorted, hands on her hips. "Oh aye, Auntie Lyanna is cool and all, but she was more interested in blowing up train stations and Lannisters than she was raising you so my pa took you in!" She shouted. "I took you in! You're my cousin!"

Jon's eyes burned, hurt. "She's my mum. She was...she was _working_!"

"Come off it, you're here, with us!" Marge protested, Missy nodding fast.

It was Missy who piped up next. "Remember when we went to the Friends Across the Blockade camp last summer?" Dany nodded eagerly-- who could forget that? Missy thought one of the Reach boys was trying to kill her and Jon was just grateful he was with a bunch of guys even though Loras Tyrell-- Marge's brother actually-- tried to make out with him. It was a grand time. Missy sniffed, forcing back tears. "You saved me from the Reach boy!"

"The Reach boy Samwell who wasn't trying to kill you? Who just didn't understand because he was so terrified of girls?" Jon countered. He rolled his eyes, hands digging deeper into his pockets, frustrated.

"That doesn't matter!"

Marge pushed his shoulders, shouting angrily, but no one paid them mind. Shouting was a common occurrence on Dragonstone. "Well fuck off then you shite! I'm not from Dragonstone either, but these girls took me in, welcomed me when I moved here and we did the same for you! Because it isn't just a place you know."

"It's a state of mind," Dany said, taking up the cause. She stood in front of Jon, blocking him from the other girls. The dragon inside of her coiled, preparing to strike. "You might be a boy but you're one of the girls. Being from Dragonstone isn't just because you were born here or not born here, it's being a part of something bigger than yourself. Missy's from Naath, Marge is from the Reach, and Arya's from the North, but they live here just the same and I was born and raised here, but they're as much a part of this place as I am." She hiccupped. "It's a state of mind, Jon. It means accepting everyone even if they're not a girl or from here or speaks the same or follows the same religion. That's what we've been fighting for, breaking away for, and you're one of us. So you know what? You don't want to be here, you can just go back to the North. We don't want you if you don't want us."

He closed his eyes, slumping in defeat. "Fine," he muttered. He glanced at each one in turn, shrugging, whispering, "I'll just go then. Thought we could still be friends."

They were hurt, they didn't want to hear it, she thought, watching him turn and walk away, not bothering to look back at them. She hiccupped and waited a moment, until he disappeared into a throng of people coming down the hill, and began to cry, turning right into the arms of her girls.

It was just stupid Jon.

So why was she so upset?

* * *

  
"I'll be so glad to get off this rock, although it was lovely seeing Rhaegar Targaryen again. Did you know he has two children and he's raising his brother and sister? Such a kind man. Those fucking Westerosi. Killed his poor wife and now he's left to raise all those young ones," Lyanna rattled, checking her beret in the reflection off the rain-flecked window in their taxi.

Jon mumbled acknowledgement. He knew Rhaegar was Dany's brother, knew he was a nice man and while very tired and stressed, did the best he could. "He's got Grandda Barry to help."

"Barristan Selmy was an amazing fighter in his time. He was married to Rhaegar's mother."

"Hmm." Barristan always called him a Northern prick when he saw him. He was all bark, no bite. Referred to Rhaegar as a Valyrian shite while he was at it. No one was good enough for Barristan, except maybe his adopted grandchildren. He remembered when he'd had to spend the night at the house after they all spent hours studying. Barristan was positive that even though he was "nice young lad" he was still a boy and Northern too, and that meant he was probably a rapist. "I mean no offense son," he'd made sure to say as Jon cringed while Dany just told Grandda to knock it off.

His mother was beautiful, passionate, and dedicated to her causes and Jon knew full well that raising a teenager did not assist in her revolutionary causes. It was why he'd been sent down to live with his uncle's family on Dragonstone. Ned was an emissary sent by the Northern government to assist with the peace process, but he'd had his family down there so long that most were hardly considered truly northern. Only Arya and him had the classic looks, the rest just looked Southern.

It had sucked frozen polar bear dicks when his mum sent him packing, but he understood. Things in the North were getting majorly tense and while Dragonstone was also tense, it was where the family was. He didn't understand why he'd had to go to the all-girls school but something about how his Northern looks might make the boys angry and not distinguish him so much as northern as just outsider and they really hated outsiders.

He could take care of himself, but oh well, he'd been enrolled in Queen Visenya's College for Girls and under the suspicious eye of Headmistress Yara Greyjoy had to endure the taunts and teases. He'd stuck close to Arya, but somehow had become close with them all. Marge was a tipsy lech, Missy was a sweet brainiac, and Arya was his slightly spacy but rambunctious cousin.

Then there was Daenerys.

Dany.

She made it all worth it. She'd been irritating. Their sort of leader. She had her own issues, but her family was more loving than his was. He'd found her entertaining, smart, funny, and yes, beautiful. Except she didn't realize it. She was not very popular, despite being a true Targaryen on Dragonstone, and she _hated_ his cousin Sansa who was the prefect at school.

They'd gone to the prom together. "As friends only," they both stressed to everyone else. They even danced together. They laughed, they cried when there was news of another major attack in the North-- he'd worried for his mother-- they got into various trouble together...numerous detentions actually. There was the time when they'd tried to get jobs and ended up having to volunteer cleaning up the public gardens because Marge decided to steal the jobs board from school.

Or the time where everyone was making fun of Arya at school because she decided to flaunt the school black and red uniforms for an outfit of all black and white, complete with legwarmers, white tights, and a black dress that he was sure she'd made out of rubbage liners.

Dany was the epitome of a Dragonstone Girl, he thought. Someone who didn't care what others thought, who defended her family and her friends to the death, and stood up for all. She was smart, funny, and yes, breathtakingly beautiful.

He hated it when he'd been dumped off, alone and scared, trying not to let the fact that he was such a stranger in a strange land bother him. Or that all his friends were girls. Back in the North he'd had friends. He even had his cousin Robb, but he was a bit of a wanker. The girls were more fun.

Dany was more fun.

With her silver hair and violet eyes, her bell-like giggles, and her unwavering sense of purpose. Dany knew what she wanted and how to get it. Dany made him come out of his shell. Dany was fierce, smart, and loving. He didn't have a crush on her or anything. Nothing of the sort.

Sure, he'd contemplated kissing her when he dropped her back off at home after the prom, but they'd gone as friends only, that was it, nothing more or less.

And it had been a complete coincidence they both wore their black and white Chucks with their prom outfits. He'd had on a second-hand suit and she wore a red poofy tulle dress with a big red dragon pin in her hair. And the Chucks, because she said she wasn't going to forget "who she was" just to fit in.

Dany never cared about that sort of thing.

"You're going to love your new school up North," Lyanna said, now applying her makeup, even though they were about to get on a long plane ride. She chuckled. "It's certainly better than the all girls place my brother thought to put you. You'll be with boys your own age and I even got you a motorcycle!"

That was kind of cool, but Dany had a motorcycle that belonged to her brother Viserys and they'd tried to take it out and promptly fell right off onto the pavement. He would have to try later, but for now he preferred walking to riding. "Thanks," he murmured, gazing at the cliffs along the edge of the road.

It was for the best, him leaving. They could go back to being the 'girls' they'd always been. He was a guy, for the Old Gods' sake.

Plus there was the fact they _hated_ him. Marge couldn't say anything without insulting him, Missy was the only one who was nice but even she rolled her eyes constantly at him...Arya just kept calling him 'dicko' and 'fuckface' and then there was Dany. Dany called him shite, prick, dick, and everything else under the sun. Sometimes he wondered if she knew his name.

He frowned, yes, it was for the best.

"You don't seem happy? What's wrong?"

His heart hurt, that's what was wrong. And he bloody fucking hated it.

"Mum?" He turned his head, frowning. "I think there's been a mistake."

* * *

  
The crowd had expanded to include the entire island of Dragonstone, closing in on the four of them, slumped against the barrier between the stage and everyone else, a few giant Dothraki security guards lurking about to stop anyone from rushing the stage. Flags waved, people screamed, and women fainted in anticipation of finally seeing Khal Drogo in person.

Not that it mattered, Dany thought, slumped over the barrier, her head in her palms. Beside her, Missy hadn't even lifted her flag from her fingers. Arya was silent. Marge hadn't flashed one Dothraki yet. They were quiet, sullen. The opposite of the environment they happened to be standing in.

Even Gradda had spotted them, shouting that they "looked like someone pissed in your cereal girls!" then he promptly turned to Rhaegar and blamed him for their behavior because "it's probably your fault."

"It's Jon's fault," she told Grandda, who didn't miss a beat.

He patted her shoulder, kissing her temple. "Och, always knew he was a little prick, breaking your heart."

"No!" But it was too late, Grandda had wandered off to try to find Jorah and convince him that they could maybe take out Khal Drogo if they snuck in the back entrance and get him there. She didn't know if they were planning on killing him or kidnapping him, but it didn't really matter.

The crowd cheered louder, when the Dragonstone nationalist leader-- Rhaegar could have been it if he'd stayed in politics longer but dropped out to take care of them-- Davos Seaworth came out, waving his hand and smiling kindly, his grandfatherly presence normally calming, but now causing everyone to scream.

"What a glorious day we have today," he announced, in his soft burr. He was from the Stormlands but Dragonstone was his adopted home. "We finally have peace on Dragonstone!"

Dany sighed, glancing sideways at Arya, who was dragging her finger back and forth on the metal barrier. "It's not the same," she mumbled.

"No," Arya agreed, turning around and facing back to the crowd, not paying any attention to the political events.

Marge tried to make eyes at one of the Dothraki leaders, but it was clear her heart wasn't in it. She poked Missandei, who hadn't brought out her notebook at all to take notes. "You paying this shite any attention?"

"No," Missy admitted.

"There he is!"

They all looked up at Arya's scream, seeing Khal Drogo walking out onto the stage to join Leader Davos. He was handsome, she supposed, but she didn't find him all that attractive when there were others out there. Others with dark curly hair, unsmiling faces, sad gray eyes...the faintest shadow of a beard...maybe the look of a Provo with dirty Chucks...

Marge pointed at Drogo. "Of course it's him, you're facing the wrong way you dolt."

"No, no it's Jon!"

"Arya catch yourself on," Dany began, turning around to grab hold of Arya's shoulder to bring her facing the stage, but she froze, following Arya's gaze, towards the top of one of the ramparts, where there was a black-clad Jon Snow jumping up and down, a wide grin on his face. She screeched, pointing. "It is Jon!"

Missy and Marge laughed too, spinning and jumping up, pushing through the crowd. She battled against flags, waving signs, and people yelling for them to face the front they were going the wrong way, but she was focused on Jon. "Jon!" she screamed.

"What's he saying?" Missy demanded, as they moved closer and could hear Jon screaming something, muffled in the shouts of everyone and the booming voice from Khal Drogo in the microphone. "What's he on about?"

"I can't hear!"

"Me either!"

Dany got closer, thinking she heard something about a girl. "Girl?" she wondered, managing to get to the top.

And then she heard it, Jon now on top of the wall, screaming for them to hear, in his silly Northern accent, laughter dripping off his words.

"I am...a Dragonstone Girl!"

Someone shouted: "You're a prick that's what you are!"

But he was! He was both!

Dany scream-laughed, pushing by the last person in her way before she had a clear shot, running straight towards Jon, who jumped at her at the same time she did with him. She flung her arms around his neck and legs about his waist, squeezing hard, his strong arms lifting her clear into the air. She buried her face into his neck, the other girls colliding into them, a massive jumping hug, Jon buried in the center. She still didn't let go, too excited.

And everyone fell away, back to their feet, still surrounding them with the Dothraki flag and streamers they were holding, and Dany got a look at Jon. He was beaming, his eyes light and airy, his lips pulled back over his teeth, the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"You came back," she whispered.

Jon laughed. "I'm a Dragonstone Girl, am I not?"

"Yes, you are." Then she did something she knew they'd make fun of her for, something she didn't even know if he wanted, but she'd been thinking about and there was no time like the present. They were living proof of that, of living your life, taking chances, because you never knew when it might be snatched away.

She kissed him.

Hands on his cheeks, unsure but determined, Dany smashed her lips onto his and kissed Jon Snow.

He tasted like gum, like the couple cigarettes he could sneak now and then when he thought he was being a badarse but was really just too chicken to say no to his cousin, and maybe a hint of whiskey? She wondered when he got that. She had never kissed a boy before, didn't know what to do, so she let instinct take over, and Jon squeezed her harder, his mouth parting in surprise, lips soft and warm.

When she thought he wasn't going to 'kiss her back' whatever that meant, he pulled her even tighter and his mouth pushed harder against hers, and he was definitely returning her kiss, and then she felt his tongue a little. It was a weird feeling and she wanted to pull away because they were in public, but she wanted to keep doing this, so she opened her mouth now and then her tongue slipped by his lips gingerly and they were spinning in a circle and it was the best feeling in the entire world.

Better than Peace Day, better than anything, better than that time they snuck into Headmistress Yara's office and tried to take a statue hostage.

Her feet touched the ground; barely. She was still on air, floating, dreamy.

This was totally going in her diary tonight.

Jon's pale cheeks were flushed pink, his pupils dilated so wide his eyes were inky black. "Wow," he mumbled, dazed.

"I know," she giggled.

"Well that's new," Marge laughed at them. She slapped Jon on the shoulde3r. "Your first kiss boyo! Look at that!"

"Not my first... " Jon slammed his mouth shut, flushing almost magenta. "Never mind."

Dany was in agreement there. She was slightly embarrassed, hearing catcalls around them. Her hands were in Jon's; _when did that happen?_ She giggled shyly. Missy grabbed hold of her arm. "This is quite a development!"

"I'll say," Arya laughed. She punched Jon. "Doesn't mean we won't still give you shite, even if you're crushing on Dany here."

"But you're back? You're staying?" Dany whispered, heart in her throat, nervous.

He nodded, eyes locked on her. "Aye, I'm staying." He grinned. "I'm a Dragonstone Girl."

"Fuck yes you are!" Marge screamed.

Missy swept her Dothraki flag around all four of them and Jon wrapped his arm around her neck and another around Arya's, Dany's arms going straight around him as Missy held her arm and Marge brought up the other side of Arya with her arm, all five of them striding off, bond unshakeable.


End file.
